


Закованный тьмой

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: DMC: reverse AU [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Captivity, Dark Dante (Devil May Cry), Drama, Fights, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Role Reversal, Secret Identity, Sibling Incest, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Spardacest Week, Twincest, Twins, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Вергилий не видел, как его отражение в странном зеркале сначала блеснуло глазами, а потом и вовсе начало жить собственной жизнью, отказываясь повторять движения владельца... Он не чувствовал себя застигнутым врасплох, когда услышал шаги двойника за спиной. Однако охотник просто не мог быть готов к тому, кем окажется его противник.- это реверс!ау, где Вергилий стал защитником человечества, а Данте возжелал отомстить Мундусу за смерть родителей; события этой работы параллельны событиям оригинальной DMC -фанфик был написан на неделю DV|VD
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC: reverse AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831465
Kudos: 3





	Закованный тьмой

**Author's Note:**

> Аааа, просто замечательный фанарт к этой работе!!!!  
> https://twitter.com/Torys_notes/status/1248952429854539776?s=19
> 
> p.s.: работа писалась (значительная её часть) под бесконечный повтор "toxic" Бритни Спирс, поэтому, если хотите тоже ебануться, как я, можете прочесть под неё.

С самого начала было понятно, что это ловушка: женщина, похожая на мать, остров с уединённым — проклятым — замком, большое скопление демонов, которые не могли причинить вреда, но могли измотать. Это было слишком очевидно, и это злило: неужели Мундус не мог даже постараться, чтобы скрыть свои намерения? Впрочем, Вергилий всё равно хотел разделаться со всем поскорее и вернуться к сыну. Месть — это не то, чем он мог бы упиваться часами напролёт. Месть — это ещё одно унизительное напоминание о том, что он допустил непоправимое.

В течение долгого времени охотник пребывал в напряжении. Весь этот полуразрушенный замок со своими запутанными путями, кишащими низшими демонами, утомлял, а Вергилия уже второй час одолевало желание поскорее вернуться домой вместо того, чтобы тратить время на старые разборки. И он отгонял от себя эти малодушные мысли.

Спальня смотрителя замка выглядела вычурно и совсем безвкусно: выцветшие восточные ковры с аляпистыми цветочными узорами на стенах и полу, широкая двуспальная кровать с резными позолоченными колоннами, на которых крепился грязный прохудившийся розовый балдахин, громадный туалетный столик с совершенно другим орнаментом, не сочетающимся с орнаментами кровати или письменного стола, что вообще был родом из другой эпохи (и не должен был стоять в спальне)… Так обычно обставляли свои покои люди, дорвавшиеся до роскоши, но ничего не смыслящие в ней. И, скорее всего, смотритель вместе со своей супругой были из таких людей, но пытались это скрыть, привнося в интерьер комнаты совершенно излишние, оттого пошлые детали. В принципе, этого уже хватило для того, чтобы человек, имеющий хотя бы зачатки вкуса, почувствовал отвращение. Вергилий скривил губы и отвернулся от этой части комнаты, чтобы больше не видеть безвкусицы и чтобы рассмотреть статую, которая, судя по всему, и была его целью.

При этом совершенно случайно его взгляд остановился на зеркале с причудливой рамой. С одной стороны, в нём не было ничего удивительного в другой ситуации. Но с другой — оно было чистым: ни паутины между стеной и массивной рамой, ни слоя пыли, как на всех остальных предметах в комнате, ни разводов на гладкой стеклянной поверхности. Оно слишком выбивалось из окружения (в отличие от неуместного в любой другой ситуации бюста женщины с отверстием в груди, что в данной сомнительной обстановке смотрелся закономерно), и от него следовало ждать беды. Так что мечник специально не стал останавливать своего внимания на этом зеркале, а поспешно подошёл к статуе, якобы изучая.

Это была достаточно грубая работа неизвестного мастера, и было ясно, что она была создана больше не для эстетических, а для практических целей. Отчётливо на это намекала впадина точь-в-точь подходящая к фальшивому клинку, который он нашёл совсем недавно. Для вида, понимая, что за ним наблюдают, Вергилий даже дотронулся до шероховатой поверхности бюста и провёл большим пальцем по выдолбленным символам, только после этого он достал из-за пояса найденный меч и вставил лезвие в отверстие до упора.

Изо рта женщины вывалилась алая сфера и, отскочив от рукояти, упала на пол. Вздохнув чуть более шумно, чем следовало бы, охотник нагнулся за выпавшим трофеем и тут же ощутил перемены. Воздух в комнате стал напряжён, а от примеченного ранее зеркала стала исходить энергия куда более сильная, чем от той же красной сферы, что полудемон держал в руках. Но он снова не подал вида, что чувствует противника, и спокойно выпрямился, ожидая удара. Он был уверен, что способен его отразить.

Вергилий не видел, как его отражение в странном зеркале сначала блеснуло глазами, а потом и вовсе начало жить собственной жизнью, отказываясь повторять движения владельца. Так же он не узрел того, как своевольное отражение, наплевав на оставшиеся законы природы, просто вышло из зеркала в реальный мир, будто через открытую дверь. Ему не было это нужно. Он не чувствовал себя застигнутым врасплох, когда услышал шаги двойника за спиной. Однако охотник просто не мог быть готов к тому, кем окажется его противник.

Он ожидал удара в спину и уже был настроен отразить его своим спектральным клинком. Но удара не было.

На него просто накинулись сзади с такой прытью, которую Вергилий не ожидал получить даже от демона, и впечатали в каменный пол всем телом.

Опять же: Вергилий не увидел, как клон возвратил свой истинный облик, но хорошо почувствовал, как металлические пластины доспеха впились в его тело, подобно лезвиям ножей. Полудемон дернулся и рефлекторно попытался скинуть с себя противника ударом локтя, но тот даже и не думал «сбиваться», а, напротив, перехватил руку и решил заломать… нет — вырвать её.

Сначала охотник подумал, что это глупая затея: он слишком крепкий, чтобы его можно было так просто сломать. Но потом ощутил реальную боль разорванных плечевых мышц и запаниковал. Ещё никто не пытался так сразу вырвать у него конечности.

Вергилий призвал дюжину прозрачных мечей, из которых все до единого должны были пронзить внезапного наездника, а потом послышался хруст будто бы разбившегося стекла. Противник даже не вздрогнул. Осознание пришло не сразу, но ударило сильно прямо под дых. Его схватил очень мощный враг, что он сам допустил, и эта ошибка… Эта ошибка может оставить его единственного сына без отца.

Сын Спарды издал свой истинный демонический рык, являя и форму, в которой с лёгкостью скинул напавшего в бок так, что тот отлетел на десяток метров и разбил своим телом стеклянные двери балкона. Но у мерзкого демона не было времени, чтобы прийти в себя после непредусмотренного полёта, потому что охотник настиг его быстрее, чем тот успел поднять голову (слишком тяжелую из-за массивного рогатого шлема). В руках у своей цели демон увидел Ямато — меч, настолько острый, что способен разрезать пространство. И, конечно же, для этого меча Спарды даже прочнейшая демоническая сталь была не плотнее бумаги.

Не думая ни секунды, дьявол в доспехах схватил опасный клинок за острое лезвие, невзирая на пронзающую боль, выхватил и отбросил в сторону — смог воспользоваться заминкой удивлённого полудемона.

Потеряв основное оружие, Вергилий потерял и единственное преимущество. Однако, ещё не осознав это, продолжал бороться. Не было времени призывать другой меч — он сразу накинулся на демона в доспехах, надеясь разбить, пробить броню своими крепкими пластинами, но получая обратный результат. Они сцепились друг с другом, как дикие животные, пытаясь разодрать острыми когтями (или их имитацией у «рыцаря»). В пылу своего сражения они свалились с балкона прямо в небольшой дворик с фонтаном (это Вергилий заметил периферийным зрением, когда отпрыгнул от противника). Демон в доспехах выигрывал.

Слишком быстро, непозволительно быстро у охотника кончились силы, необходимые для поддержании трансформации. Вергилий ожидал услышать насмешку или елейный комментарий о «разбавленной крови Спарды», но противник не издал ни звука, лишь лязгнули его доспехи перед прыжком к слабому человеческому телу. Охотник смог увернуться, от чего молчаливый демон чуть не впечатался головой в стену, но затормозил всеми четырьмя конечностями, оставляя после себя глубокие полосы на земле. Вергилий быстро развернулся и смог наконец-то посмотреть на своего врага: судя по фигуре, это был человекоподобный демон в доспехах из демонической стали, цвета, не поддающемуся описанию (у мужчины возникло ощущение, что у брони и вовсе не было цвета, но она втягивала в себя окружающий свет, отчего казалась неразборчиво тёмно-мутной), а многочисленные трещины в броне светились от бордовой кровожадной энергии. Демоническая сталь полностью сковывала тело носителя, оставляя лишь прорези для глаз, которые Вергилий не мог рассмотреть на таком расстоянии. Но прорези было две и ровно там, где должны были бы быть у человека — это ещё один фактор в пользу того, что демон перед ним подобен человеку. Очень одичавшему человеку, который утратил человеческую речь. Или же считал своего противника недостойным для того, чтобы тратить на него слова.

Ещё несколько раз полудемону удалось увернуться от прямолинейных выпадов оппонента, и на этом его удача исчерпала себя. «Рыцарь» схватил его рукой за шею и со всей силы впечатал в каменную стену башни. На месте удара тут же образовалась внушительная вмятина, окольцованная россыпью мелких извивающихся трещин. Вергилий истерично впился пальцами в холодную металлическую перчатку, пытаясь её оторвать от себя, но лишь ломая ногти и раздирая пальцы в кровь. Он упрямо сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать (не захрипеть), от нехватки кислорода перед глазами расцвели бесформенные пятна, а глаза напротив — совершенно больные, с воспалёнными, вздутыми венами, с лопнувшими капиллярами, с обесцвеченной радужкой и с узкими дрожащими от бешенства зрачками — превратились в совершенно другие — знакомые с детства серо-голубые.

Раздался хруст в шее, после которого демон отпустил свою добычу валяться в пыли безвольной куклой: Вергилий не смог бы пошевелить даже мизинцем до того, как регенерация исцелит раны. Он мог лишь беспомощно смотреть на этого безумного демона или зажмуриться вовсе, трусливо отступив перед смертью. Значит, так оно должно закончиться? Здесь, в заброшенном замке, на грязных камнях, с металлическим привкусом на языке, будучи беспомощным и жалким? Отвратительно.

Победитель склонился над побеждённым, не показывая ликования звуком, но двигаясь так самодовольно плавно, что охотник скривился. Он стал такой лёгкой добычей для этого немого дьявола, что навис над ним сверху и, наклонив голову на бок, видимо, присматривал себе уязвимое место получше. Затем «рыцарь» довольно положил руку чуть ниже груди своей жертвы почти нежно, лишь царапая ткань жилета, а потом резко сжал и дёрнул на себя, разрывая одежду и освобождая живую горячую кожу для последующих издевательств. Вергилий был уверен: на его лице, если такое имеется в человеческом понимании, сейчас красуется торжествующий оскал.

Металлические когти рвали плоть легко и играючи, пачкались в теплой получеловеческой крови и рисовали этой кровью на теле кривые узоры. Добыча была напряжена как струна, ожидая каждого следующего движения, что в любой момент могло стать летальным, но дьявол с ним играл, как и с любой другой своей добычей. Не имея возможности удовлетворить свои низменные потребности напрямую, он довольствовался зрелищем изнывающего от боли мужчины и облизывался от истекающего мягкого мяса крепких мышц, в которое хотелось вонзить свои заточенные зубы и разорвать, слыша крики, много криков очередной бесполезной фальшивки. Это слабое существо, не способное дать достойный отпор, одним своим существованием позорило имя великого воина, и эта мимолётная мысль приводила нового тёмного рыцаря в бешенство.

Вот бы вспороть ему брюхо и надеть кишки на свою шею, как колье. Проломить череп и раскрасить мозгами здешние одинаковые тесные бесполезные тухлые отвратительные стены. Переломать тонкие красивые ноги в бесформенное месиво и раздвинуть широко, чтобы изнасиловать труп. Вот воистину бесовское удовольствие — издеваться над противником даже после чертовой смерти.

« _ **Не смотри на меня, как он!**_ » — кричал он во всё горло, но этого не было слышно.

Дьявола трясло от смеха и безудержных рыданий, которые преследовали его, кажется, всегда — визитная карточка его немого безумия. Он заломил вялые руки над головой, ломая запястья, припал ближе к поверженной цели, у которой его стараниями нижняя часть торса, пресс, живот и бока превратились в жидкообразное месиво, и прислонился зубастым забралом к ещё целой часть груди, глядя прямо в глаза, переполненные болью и ненавистью, упиваясь ими.

« _ **Ну же, вставай, отомсти за эту боль, или я вырву твои мерзкие-прекрасные глаза! Раздавлю их! И выебу пальцами глазницы!**_ » — демон рычит, но так же не был услышан человеком.

«Рыцарь» специально уткнулся головой — острым шлемом — в грудь, разрывая оставшуюся часть жилета, а за ним и белую тонкую кожу. Вдруг послышался звон соударения металла о металл. Чистый звонкий лязг, заполняющий разум.

Демон остановился и медленно, будто заворожённый, схватил алый камень в золотой оправе, не снимая тот с вкусной, сладкой, горячей (и родной?) шеи. Через перчатки не ощущалась фактура медальона, да даже его вес казался до смешного малым, но несомненно настоящим. Тогда под ним…

Вергилий на самом деле даже был рад, что ему достался такой недальновидный (или слишком игривый) противник, потому что тот не убил сразу, а медленно изводил, оставляя шанс на выживание. И охотник просто поджидал подходящий момент, уже притворяясь совсем беспомощным, чтобы нанести серьёзный удар по демону, однако тот неожиданно отпрыгнул от него и стал пятиться на четвереньках, прильнув к самой земле. Сначала мужчина подумал, что это очередная игра, но тут же демон будто бы в ужасе вскочил на ноги и запрыгнул на внешнюю стену, скрываясь. Неужели он так боялся медальона — символа силы Спарды? Впрочем, Вергилий станет обдумывать это намного позже, когда подберёт свою Ямато и восстановит силы для дальнейшего пути.

В следующий раз они встретились в другой очевидной западне с одной лишь разницей — Вергилий уже был готов к этой встрече. Когда он взял с пьедестала очередной предмет, который должен был помочь ему добраться до Мундуса, все проходы с показательным шумом захлопнулись, а откуда-то сбоку — снова за спиной охотника — свалился «рыцарь» в своих доспехах, оповещая о своем прибытии всю округу звонким грохотом. Было похоже, что его сюда выкинули против воли, поскольку демон неуклюже шлёпнулся на задницу, а потом интенсивно — недовольно — замахал руками. Увидев Вергилия снова, он попятился и схватился за свой шлем, пытаясь сначала стянуть (сорвать), затем разломать, но всякий раз безуспешно. Это было странное поведение для любого беса, а вместе с этим — прекрасный шанс для нападения.

Однако мужчина не стал им пользоваться: он был выше жалких демонических уловок, поэтому спокойно стал дожидаться того, как противник поднимется и примет бой. Однако тот не спешил, и Вергилий, поправив найденную в замке белую накрахмаленную блузу, а затем свой верный чёрный плащ, вышел вперёд.

— Я — Вергилий, сын Спарды, — спокойно произнёс старший отпрыск предателя. — Меня впечатлила твоя сила, поэтому я решил… — он достал свой меч из ножен и направил острие лезвия на противника, — что ты достоин знать имя того, кто убьёт тебя, демон.

Похоже, что этот демон всё же имел в себе зачатки (или остатки) гордости, поскольку он перестал жаться к углу в бесполезных попытках проползти сквозь стену, поднялся на ноги и грузной фигурой предстал перед соперником. Потом он чуть наклонился всем корпусом к Вергилию, всплеснул руками и одну из них положил себе на грудь, но _молча_ … Тогда охотник осознал, что «рыцарь» не издавал звуков вовсе, и только лишь его тошнотворный доспех уродовал пространство своим скрежетом. Это было странное открытие, однако задумываться об этом дольше, чем на мгновение, не имело смысла.

Вергилий жаждал не отомстить за своё позорное поражение, но обелить свою запятнанную честь. В этот раз он испускал непоколебимую уверенность в себе, и, казалось, одна только аура, исходящая от воина, должна заставить трепетать его врагов.

Демон на самом деле отреагировал на немой вызов: замер, а затем встал в боевую стойку, кивая — дал отмашку, возможно, с усмешкой на тонких губах. Почему-то воображение рисовало этому демону вполне конкретное человеческое лицо с тонкими изгрызенными губами… Не время! Откинуть лирику!

Тёмный рыцарь — Нело Анжело — оттолкнулся ногами от пола и, наклонив корпус вперёд вниз, рванул на Вергилия, с лёгкостью пронырнув под клинком и целясь поразить своим сжатым кулаком в открытый живот. Но охотник мигом сориентировался в смутно знакомом трюке и плавно увернулся от удара полуразворотом — противник, набравший слишком большую скорость, пролетел мимо, а затем использовал колонну как шест и, зацепившись за неё одной рукой, развернулся обратно.

Первенец Спарды взглянул на меч отца и, помня как лихо его выхватил соперник в прошлый раз, спрятал в саи, взамен призывая другое демоническое оружие — Беовульфа — демона, что покорился ему девять лет назад после поражения. Теперь его руки и ноги тоже были окутаны демонической сталью, ничуть не уступающей доспехам противника или, быть может, в чём-то её превосходящей. Теперь это должно быть честно. Вергилий встал в боевую стойку, подобную той, в которой только что находился демон.

Тот затормозил, останавливая свой следующий удар на середине, выпрямился и расправил плечи (которые казались невозможно огромными из-за массивных остроконечных наплечников). А после этого одну руку он спрятал за спину, а вторую — протянул в плавном поклоне. Так же он немного трясся, поэтому Вергилий был уверен: демон содрогался от смеха.

Но сей факт не помешал охотнику принять приглашение на танец: он кивнул и следом сделал широкий шаг навстречу врагу. Оставленную сзади ногу, поднял и по широкой дуге, чтобы успеть развить скорость, нанес удар, целясь на опережение. Демон повторил движения зеркально, и их стальные сапоги встретились друг с другом, порождая всполохи искр. Оба устояли на месте и не дрогнули (Вергилий был приятно удивлён, что справился с демоническим напором в этой форме), а потом начались быстрые выпады. Удивительно, но оба успевали заблокировать чужой удар, а потом попытаться нанести свой, но встречая преграду в виде ответного блока.

Логичная мысль пришла в белесую голову довольно быстро: раз в человеческом облике он сражается с этим противником на равных, то в демонической должен будет превзойти его в силах. Вергилий ускользнул от очередного апперкота на расстояние большее, чем следовало, чтобы получить необходимые секунды для трансформации. Из спины вырвались на свободу перепончатые крылья. Прочные иссиня-чёрные чешуйки стремительно покрыли всё тело, затем сверху образовались крепкие защитные пластины, а на голове ещё и роговые отростки, и ровно в тот момент, когда последняя пластинка заняла своё место, полудемона настиг противник с приготовленным ударом правого кулака. Его Вергилий с завидной лёгкостью остановил пальцами одной руки, крепко схватил и перекинул Нело Анжело себе за спину, будто тот ничего не весил.

Лёгкая победа? Как бы не так: с этого момента демон будто бы тоже пробудил в себе скрытые резервы и заметно ускорился, во всём поспевая за соперником. Неужели он просто… сдерживал себя? Или это какая-то особая демоническая магия, что усиливает демона в зависимости от мощи его врага? Сомнительно, но не исключено.

Вергилий взмахнул крыльями, чтобы подняться в воздух и с высоты выбрать более удобную позицию для удара, однако он не успел даже вздохнуть, как рядом снова оказался этот рыцарь, который просто допрыгнул до него и теперь балансировал в воздухе благодаря инерции от ударов и красных пентаграмм, от которых он отталкивался, чтобы нагнать летуна. Кажется, в нём пробудился охотничий азарт или нечто в таком духе, и теперь демона переполнял почти детский (по-человечески детский) восторг, который старший сын Спарды ловил во взгляде измученных прозрачных глаз.

В какой-то момент Нело Анжело не сдержался и врезал ногой в живот полудемону слишком сильно, от чего тот повалился камнем вниз на землю, утягивая за собой и ударившего: Вергилий успел схватиться за лодыжку противника, а потом и вовсе кинул его вниз вперёд себя. Это была не лучшая его идея, потому что лучше уж было упасть пускай и на твёрдую, но безопасную землю, чем со всей силы шлёпнуться на груду заточенного металла. От боли он потерял концентрацию и, соответственно, форму, но всё ещё оставался в выигрышном положении — сверху, поэтому поспешил нанести серию коротких беспорядочных ударов по врагу. Бил наотмашь, чтобы добавить весу своим ударам, по грудным пластинам, по рукам, по шлему, оставляя за собой едва заметные царапины.

Но вот чёрт: демон даже не пытался ударить в ответ, а просто поднял перед собой согнутые в локтях руки и неразборчиво смотрел. И Вергилий тоже замер, ожидая какого-либо жеста от сраженного противника.

Данте распирал истеричный всепоглощающий восторг, но вместе с ним тревожное опасение. Перед ним, над ним настоящий брат, а не очередная искусная фальшивка Мундуса, потому что этот Вергилий изменился: возмужал, отточил технику боя, сменил сизый плащ на чёрный с лазурный орнаментом, когда копии Вергилия всякий раз были воссозданы из его воспоминаний — гиперболизированного образа порядка десятилетней давности. Настоящий, живой, с распалёнными после битвы щеками и блестящими от азарта глазами — пленник заново влюбился в образ старшего брата (в обновлённый образ или в обновлённого брата). Его грудь, даже отравленная демонической скверной, переполнялась томительной нежной болью и страхом. Это же не видение? Если дотронуться до него, Вергилий не исчезнет? Как в очередном кошмаре.

Но от ударов мужчина не исчезал (разве что падал), и это наполняло разум уверенностью, а душу — счастьем. Хотелось просто налететь на брата с крепкими объятиями, которые точно сломали бы человеческие кости. Уткнуться в мирно вздымающуюся грудь лбом, а не заточенными стальными рогами, и целовать взмокшую ткань губами, моля о прощении, но мог он лишь ёрзать колючим противным неподъёмным забралом. Можно было бы сказать много сотен слов быстрых, неразборчивых, дрожащих или медленных, интимных и жадных, только мало того, что его не услышат — он не находил ни одного подходящего своим болтливым бестолковым ртом. Возможно, и не было таких слов, чтобы передать то самое, что хотел выразить младший брат старшему.

Глядя на растерянного Вергилия с обожанием, раскаянием, болью, теплотой, жаждой, надеждой, возбуждением, страхом, томлением, сомнением, восторгом — со своей зависимостью, Данте медленно и осторожно положил руки в тяжёлых перчатках на крепкие бёдра, не ощущая их упругости, но желая передать всю нежность, на которое способно оружие, коим он стал из-за своего заключения.

Охотник, позволивший демону такую выходку, потерял дар речи от возмущения и… смущения. Они находились в двусмысленной позе — скорее сам Вергилий находился в ней, сидя верхом на своём сопернике чуть ниже его пояса, — и этот интимный с человеческой точки зрения жест… возможно, он не был интимным для демонов. Вдруг это был знак несогласия с поражением или протеста… очень сомнительного протеста, поскольку большие пальцы в перчатках стали равномерно гладить напряжённые мышцы. Это точно что-то связанное со спариванием!

Какого чёрта?! Он сделал что-то не так? Или это неизвестный демонический обычай? Ритуальный поединок перед?.. это точно не то, что он хотел сделать с этим удивительно гибким и проворным демоном!

И, возможно, Вергилию нужно было больше времени уделять своей личной жизни, чтобы мысли о сексе с демоном у него даже не возникали в голове. Тем более — _заманчивые_!

Мужчина грубо сбросил наглые ладони со своих ног, а затем поднялся, отряхиваясь. Представить только! На секунду! Он подумал, что под ним вовсе не демон, а человек в броне. Какие глупости. Но тем не менее это был демон с человеческими представлениями о порядке, и… он напоминал ему давно утерянного младшего брата. Глупая ассоциация, появившаяся ещё в первый их бой.

— Ты… отпустил меня в тот раз, — хрипло произнёс Вергилий, пытаясь унять бушующее после битвы сердце и придать своему голосу суровое звучание, — поэтому я отпускаю тебя на этот раз. Но в следующую нашу встречу можешь не ждать пощады, потому что я тебя уничтожу, демон.

Демон согласно кивнул, неуверенно оглянулся и поднялся на ноги вслед за охотником, а потом уставился на запертые двери. Ах, да, они же попали в западню. Полудемон, поменяв Беовульфа на родную Ямато, тоже осмотрел колодец, в котором они были заперты, после чего достал из кармана предмет, который подобрал с постамента, как только вошёл сюда, разглядывая его. А это ему для чего? Рыцарь без слов ответил на этот вопрос мгновением спустя: он выхватил вещь из рук Вергилия, а потом с ней с помощью своих алых магических кругов резво запрыгнул в небольшую пещеру над вторым выходом. Охотник не успел даже возмутиться такой бессовестной краже, как вдруг плиты, заблокировавшие оба прохода, стали разъезжаться, а Нело Анжело спрыгнул сбоку уже без артефакта и, махнув рукой, затем споткнувшись и едва не упав, прошмыгнул в дверь, из которой пришёл сюда Вергилий.

Вергилий проводил взглядом своего странного соперника и вышел через другую дверь. Этот безумный эпизод из жизни, как и этого придурковатого демона, следовало поскорее стереть из памяти. Благо, что долго это не продлится.

Наступила тьма — назвать это ночью у Вергилия язык не поворачивался, потому что это явно была не настоящая ночь, а что-то колдовское. А полудемон всё ещё продолжал свой уверенный поход к королю преисподней, но снова повстречал его сильнейшего рыцаря. Да, Вергилий уже повидал очень много приспешников Мундуса (и прочел несколько интересных заметок неизвестного авторства), поэтому сделал вывод: Нело Анжело был создан лично повелителем подземного мира и имел наибольший потенциал из всех его созданий. И правда, только с ним у охотника возникали сложности всякий раз.

Интересно, за что Мундус лишил своего подчинённого голоса? Тот был слишком болтлив? Как Да-… да неважно. Как другой знакомый Вергилия.

Это произошло в зале с высокими потолками, большими окнами и разрушенной винтовой лестницей. Тёмный рыцарь стоял спиной к широким деревянным дверям и, кажется, ждал именно его, глядя в уличный сумрак. Но, только стоило захлопнуться двери, он обернулся и смерил вошедшего… нет — он смотрел чуть ниже измазанных в демонических останках и другой грязи подошв.

— Вот мы и встретились… снова, — произнёс мужчина, понимая, что дождаться реплики от противника не получится. — И пришло время мне исполнить своё обещание.

Что-то внутри исходило на мерзкий пронзительный визг, громче воя любой сирены — это был сигнал о том, что делать этого не нужно. Однако логических предпосылок для этого не было, и Вергилий скрепя сердце обнажил клинок.

Демон бросился на него резко, ускоряясь своей магией, как в первый раз, и старший Сын Спарды при всём желании не успел бы увернуться от удара, поэтому крепче перехватил Ямато и замахнулся, нанося ответный удар. Прогремел раскат грома, и вспышка молнии озарила старинный зал и накрыла Вергилия тяжелой тенью дьявола. Лезвие вошло в плоть без сопротивления, будто это был кусок масла, а не живое тело в стальных доспехах. Алая — вполне человеческая — кровь окропила мраморные полы и дьявольские доспехи. А сам противник специально дёрнулся вверх, чтобы лезвие соскользнуло вниз, разрезая броню, плоть и кости. Он жаждал смерти, потому что Вергилий заслуживал большего, чем слетевшего с катушек младшего брата.

Кровь полилась бурным потоком из открытой раны прямо по лезвию, а оттуда по гарде и рукам полудемона, и тот очнулся от ощущения эфемерности происходящего. Нет — это произошло взаправду. Приспешник Мундуса сам бросился ему на клинок, чтобы покончить счёты с жизнью. Это… Это похоже на… Вергилий рывком вынул Ямато из противника, но только для того, чтобы взмахнуть ею снова, Данте зажмурился и улыбнулся.

Под умелыми движениями мастера уже треснувшая сталь рассыпалась и крохотными осколками осыпалась на пол, прямо в лужицу крови, впитывая её и наполняясь силой. Вместе с этим Данте потерял единственную поддержку, свой каркас, в который он был заключён долгие годы, и без этой, пускай губительной для тела, поддержки он просто свалился на пол обессиленный и наконец-то умирающий.

— Данте! — без покрова заколдованной брони Данте стремительно покидали все жизненные силы.

Вергилий отбросил меч отца в сторону и в последний момент успел подхватить обессиленного брата. Данте открыл глаза и, увидев склонившегося над ним Вергилия, протянул к его лицу ослабшую руку, которую старший тут же перехватил и прижал к своей щеке. Младший улыбнулся и беззвучно зашептал, потому что после всех безуспешных попыток докричаться до близнеца сквозь проклятый доспех сорвал голос. И Вергилий послушно читал по губам.

Тот не поведал ему ни слова о бремени заключения у Мундуса, не проронил ни единого упрёка за ошибки, только признался в том, о чём побоялся сказать раньше. А потом его искусанные губы замерли и более не поведали ни о чём.

Старший прижал его к себе, бессмысленно пытаясь остановить хлещущую кровь руками, а потом, опомнившись, достал из кармана притаённый зелёный кристалл в виде пятиконечной звезды и разломил над братом, пытаясь исцелить… а потом положил Данте на пол и закрыл ладонью его пустые стеклянные глаза, больше не красные от крови.<

Он, сам того не ведая, забрал у Данте жизнь, так что он не мог сделать ещё хуже, забрав и первый для себя поцелуй любимого человека. Губы брата жесткие от истязаний, ржавые от крови и солёные от слёз — совершенно не такие, какими он их себе представлял когда-то. Но других он уже не испробует.

Поднявшись с пола, братоубийца первым делом подобрал оскорблённый клинок (впрочем, Ямато тут же содрогнулась от того, что испытывал её хозяин, и приберегла претензии на более подходящий момент), а потом вышел из зала, чтобы закончить начатое, иначе это станет совсем бессмысленно. Он хотя бы вернётся домой героем, чтобы рассказать Неро о своих подвигах, а не о убийстве брата.

Последняя встреча с Кошмаром в самом деле обернулась для охотника кошмаром, но вовсе не из-за предательства малознакомой женщины, а из-за того, что он не успел отступить, и оказался поглощен мерзким врагом. И увидеть в своём кошмаре того, кого увидеть уже не планировал, было неожиданно, хотя логично. Но фальшивый брат был фальшивым и быстро умер от призывных клинков, разрушая что-то в сердце Вергилия навсегда.

Он рвался в разрушенную подчистую часть замка, а Триш схватила его поперёк живота и не позволяла угробить ещё и себя: остров разрушался, и им нужно было срочно убираться. Вергилий послушался только тогда, когда массивный кусок скалы разрушился, и та часть замка, где лежал Данте, провалилась в бездну. Вместе с ним хотел бы провалиться и Вергилий, однако он просто отвернулся и открыл портал не сразу домой, но в безопасное место.

Было сложно. Возможно не настолько сложно, как девять лет прозябать в плену убийцы родителей, постепенно сходя с ума и впуская тьму в свою душу. Только его сердце тьма сковала за секунды, не давая более наслаждаться мирной жизнью с сыном и свободно вздохнуть хоть раз, глядя на живое напоминание о том, кто погиб от его меча.


End file.
